csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 2 - Notable Pre-Made Expansion Pack Sim Face Templates - Part Three
---- Notable pre-made Sims from The Sims 2: FreeTime and The Sims 2: Apartment Life and the face templates used (or possibly used) to create their facial structures. There is no guarantee that all the said information below is entirely correct. Most suggested templates are definitely correct, but others may just be accurate assumptions. If anyone thinks that perhaps a certain template was or wasn't used to create a part of that Sim's facial structure, feel free to explain why. Playable Sims Notes: *Elizabeth Aspir and Chastity Gere use customised variations of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult females, with the pigtails. Chastity's mouth uses the 17th face template, rather than the pre-made CAS face, the rest of her face uses. *Sophia Jocque and Jessica Picaso use customised variations of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult females, with the choppy hairstyle. Jessica's nose uses the 15th face template, rather than the pre-made CAS face, the rest of her face uses. This pre-made CAS face uses the 25th face template which is the 2nd of the two broken Maxis face templates. However this version is linked to the 26th face instead of the 2nd, if used on other life stages. Violet Jocque's eyes and nose are also from this pre-made CAS face. *Natasha Una uses a slightly customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult females, with the long fuzzy brown hair, and the unused "Sioux" lipstick. The facial features, such as the eyebrows, eyes, nose, and mouth are customised slightly from the original CAS face. *Natasha's nose may not be completely based off the "Archcteu" template. Also her ears are definitely not entirely, or even primarily based off the 4th face template "Archemed". It is unknown whether her eyebrows are entirely based off the template "Archceth". *Timothy Riley uses a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult males, with the brown mop top, green eyes, and combed eyebrows. *Connor Weir uses a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the third skin tone for adult males, with the short spiky hair, combed eyebrows, stubble, and vandyke beard. Geoff Rutherford's eyes are also from this pre-made CAS face. *Faith Goodie uses a slightly customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for elder females with the short cute hairstyle. Faith's mouth corners tilt downwards slightly more, her nose is larger, and her outer eye is upwards slightly more. *Elizabeth and Chastity's eyes may not be completely based off the "Archeasi" template. Gallery Luis Aspir.png|Luis Aspir Victor Aspir.png|Victor Aspir Elizabeth Aspir.png|Elizabeth Aspir Pauline Aspir.png|Pauline Aspir Issac Bell.png|Issac Bell Hannah Bell.png|Hannah Bell Sharon Wirth.png|Sharon Wirth Daniel Bell.png|Daniel Bell Edward Contrary.png|Edward Contrary Opal Contrary.png|Opal Contrary Rick Contrary.png|Rick Contrary Marcel Jocque.png|Marcel Jocque Sophia Jocque.png|Sophia Jocque Violet Jocque.png|Violet Jocque John Mole.png|John Mole Natasha Una.png|Natasha Una Julien Cooke.png|Julien Cooke Matthew Picaso.png|Matthew Picaso Jessica Picaso.png|Jessica Picaso Benjamin Baldwin.png|Benjamin Baldwin Isabel Baldwin.png|Isabel Baldwin Sofia Baldwin.png|Sofia Baldwin Marcus Baldwin.png|Marcus Baldwin Vivian Cho.png|Vivian Cho Etsu Cho.png|Etsu Cho Jason Cleveland.png|Jason Cleveland Marissa Cleveland.png|Marissa Cleveland Justin Cleveland.png|Justin Cleveland Carlos Contender.png|Carlos Contender.png Kimberly Cordial.png|Kimberly Cordial Samantha Cordial.png|Samantha Cordial Armand DeBateau.png|Armand DeBateau Tara DeBateau.png|Tara DeBateau Gabriel Green.png|Gabriel Green Chastity Gere.png|Chastity Gere Ramir Patel.png|Ramir Patel Ana Patel.png|Ana Patel Jessica Peterson.png|Jessica Peterson Timothy Riley.png|Timothy Riley Sally Riley.png|Sally Riley Geoff Rutherford.png|Geoff Rutherford Connor Weir.png|Connor Weir Nathan Gavigan.png|Nathan Gavigan Mary Gavigan.png|Mary Gavigan Isaiah Gavigan.png|Isaiah Gavigan Herbert Goodie.png|Herbert Goodie Faith Goodie.png|Faith Goodie Gavin Newson.png|Gavin Newson Ginger Newson.png|Ginger Newson Gabriella Newson.png|Gabriella Newson Gallagher Newson.png|Gallagher Newson Garrett Newson.png|Garrett Newson Georgia Newson.png|Georgia Newson Deceased Sims Notes: *I have yet to verify which ears Henri Jocque uses, since the ears he uses could be inherited from either the 02 Archbase template or the 17 Archcara template, since they are the templates his parents use, and it's pretty obvious that he got his facial features from them. Since the ears from both those templates are seemingly identical for both genders for all age groups, it's going to be really tricky to figure out which ears he uses. Gallery Manuel Aspir.png|Manuel Aspir Paulina Aspir.png|Paulina Aspir Pavel Kozlov.png|Pavel Kozlov Keesa Kozlov.png|Keesa Kozlov Mikhail Una.png|Mikhail Una Yuri Una.png|Yuri Una Raul Aspir.png|Raul Aspir Larisa Aspir.png|Larisa Aspir Katerina Una.png|Katerina Una Alexei Una.png|Alexei Una Jiro Kimura.png|Jiro Kimura Kumiko Kimura.png|Kumiko Kimura Darius Nejem.png|Darius Nejem Jasmine Nejem.png|Jasmine Nejem Vincent Maximilian.png|Vincent Maximilian Gloria Maximilian.png|Gloria Maximilian Noriko Aspir.png|Noriko Aspir Cyrus Nejem.png|Cyrus Nejem Diana Nejem.png|Diana Nejem Tobias Bell.png|Tobias Bell Edna Bell.png|Edna Bell Nathan Zingel.png|Nathan Zingel Melissa Zingel.png|Melissa Zingel Michael Wirth.png|Michael Wirth Judith Wirth.png|Judith Wirth Zachary Reis.png|Zachary Reis Anna Reis.png|Anna Reis Bartholomew Bell.png|Bartholomew Bell Ruth Bell.png|Ruth Bell Samuel Wirth.png|Samuel Wirth Marian Wirth.png|Marian Wirth Darren Contrary.png|Darren Contrary Tessica Contrary.png|Tessica Contrary Hank Henderson.png|Hank Henderson Sharlene Henderson.png|Sharlene Henderson Kristopher Miller.png|Kristopher Miller Tish Miller.png|Tish Miller Rudy Rogers.png|Rudy Rogers Linda Rogers.png|Linda Rogers Talbot Contrary.png|Talbot Contrary Emma Contrary.png|Emma Contrary Chase Miller.png|Chase Miller Stormy Miller.png|Stormy Miller Armand Jocque.png|Armand Jocque Gabrielle Jocque.png|Gabrielle Jocque Sebastien Vachel.png|Sebastien Vachel Amie Vachel.png|Amie Vachel Flavian Pachis.png|Flavian Pachis Theresia Pachis.png|Theresia Pachis Philip Kokinos.png|Philip Kokinos Catherine Kokinos.png|Catherine Kokinos Henri Jocque.png|Henri Jocque Amie Jocque.png|Amie Jocque Jason Pachis.png|Jason Pachis Alyssa Pachis.png|Alyssa Pachis Edmund Mole.png|Edmund Mole Ivy Mole.png|Ivy Mole Alastair Provacateur.png|Alastair Provacateur Becky Provacateur.png|Becky Provacateur James Mole.png|James Mole Lucy Mole.png|Lucy Mole Lando Contender.png|Lando Contender Kadri Contender.png|Kadri Contender Junipero Ellis.png|Junipero Ellis Isabel Ellis.png|Isabel Ellis Alonzo Contender.png|Alonzo Contender Marisela Contender.png|Marisela Contender Maurus Destraga.png|Maurus Destraga Teigra Destraga.png|Teigra Destraga Alastair Baldwin.png|Alastair Baldwin Kimberly Baldwin.png|Kimberly Baldwin Ismet Randrik.png|Ismet Randrik Damia Randrik.png|Damia Randrik Santana Contender.png|Santana Contender Magdalena Contender.png|Magdalena Contender Sylvester Baldwin.png|Sylvester Baldwin Patience Baldwin.png|Patience Baldwin Qiao Cho.png|Qiao Cho Aresi Cho.png|Aresi Cho Taku Kimisha.png|Taku Kimisha Reiko Kimisha.png|Reiko Kimisha Sohan Karana.png|Sohan Karana Indira Karana.png|Indira Karana Minh Motoko.png|Minh Motoko Veata Motoko.png|Veata Motoko Sylvian Cho.png|Sylvian Cho Emiko Cho.png|Emiko Cho Chandra Karana.png|Chandra Karana Thuyet Karana.png|Thuyet Karana Etokas Cho.png|Etokas Cho Marek Cleveland.png|Marek Cleveland Andrea Cleveland.png|Andrea Cleveland Milo Eltich.png|Milo Eltich Suzette Eltich.png|Suzette Eltich Barry Rutherford.png|Barry Rutherford Rosalyn Rutherford.png|Rosalyn Rutherford Dmitri Melkin.png|Dmitri Melkin Shannon Melkin.png|Shannon Melkin Leon Cleveland.png|Leon Cleveland Cybil Cleveland.png|Cybil Cleveland Kenneth Rutherford.png|Kenneth Rutherford Leandra Rutherford.png|Leandra Rutherford Jeffrey Cordial.png|Jeffrey Cordial Artemis Cordial.png|Artemis Cordial Sage Passe.png|Sage Passe Coralia Passe.png|Coralia Passe Danny Cordial.png|Danny Cordial Barbara Cordial.png|Barbara Cordial Jocques DeBateau.png|Jocques DeBateau Deidre DeBateau.png|Deidre DeBateau Matthiew Antross.png|Matthiew Antross Mary Antross.png|Mary Antross Beaumont DeBateau.png|Beaumont DeBateau Melanie DeBateau.png|Melanie DeBateau Orion Green.png|Orion Green Sarah Green.png|Sarah Green Marcos Sendar.png|Marcos Sendar Yelena Sendar.png|Yelena Sendar Fabio Green.png|Fabio Green Adriana Green.png|Adriana Green Duarte Gere.png|Duarte Gere Joseph Wacea.png|Joseph Wacea Kelly Wacea.png|Kelly Wacea Inigo Gere.png|Inigo Gere Gwendolyn Gere.png|Gwendolyn Gere Gidia Patel.png|Gidia Patel Priya Patel.png|Priya Patel Tyral Sumanth.png|Tyral Sumanth Irina Sumanth.png|Irina Sumanth Leroy Ejess.png|Leroy Ejess Bronwyn Ejess.png|Bronwyn Ejess Mado Ivof.png|Mado Ivof Taline Ivof.png|Taline Ivof Karan Patel.png|Karan Patel Keesa Patel.png|Keesa Patel Owen Ejess.png|Owen Ejess Maida Ejess.png|Maida Ejess Brycen Peterson.png|Brycen Peterson Jennifer Peterson.png|Jennifer Peterson Arkady Rotarra.png|Arkady Rotarra Cini Rotarra.png|Cini Rotarra Jeff Peterson.png|Jeff Peterson Melora Peterson.png|Melora Peterson Donovan Riley.png|Donovan Riley Aurelai Riley.png|Aurelai Riley Paul Kupyi.png|Paul Kupyi Cecelia Kupyi.png|Cecelia Kupyi Steve Caer.png|Steve Caer Maeve Caer.png|Maeve Caer Charlie Sarigar.png|Charlie Sarigar Christine Sarigar.png|Christine Sarigar Seamus Riley.png|Seamus Riley Lucia Riley.png|Lucia Riley Sullivan Caer.png|Sullivan Caer Tazanna Caer.png|Tazanna Caer Olivia Riley.png|Olivia Riley Juroden Weir.png|Juroden Weir Kiara Weir.png|Kiara Weir Pasha Dordrius.png|Pasha Dordrius Bryant Weir.png|Bryant Weir Martha Weir.png|Martha Weir Townies and NPCs Gallery Genie Midlock (NPC).png|Genie Midlock Rod Humble (NPC).png|Rod Humble Cristopher Tsang.png|Cristopher Tsang Glen Deppiesse.png|Glen Deppiesse Shannon Todd.png|Shannon Todd Barbara Miceli.png|Barbara Miceli Phoebe Adams.png|Phoebe Adams Frances McCullough.png|Frances McCullough Toby Siew.png|Toby Siew Makoto St. Julien.png|Makoto St. Julien Lyndsay Louie.png|Lyndsay Louie Marie Rauscher.png|Marie Rauscher Jill Fleig.png|Jill Fleig Jace Macarevich.png|Jace Macarevich Charlie Tang.png|Charlie Tang Lee Rusewicz.png|Lee Rusewicz Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims